


objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Naive Reader, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, asshole bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: "In hindsight, things appeared awful different to what they obviously were"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are

You always left this place feeling less than human.

Standing outside his apartment, hands stuffed in your pockets and night air so cold you could see your breath. Why did you pull yourself from your bed, send yourself on a quest with exactly what as the reward?

Him? Did you ever really win in the end?

This was when your thoughts got loudest, you second guessed your actions for the night, were you even in the right place?

But as soon as that buzzer sounded, the door unlocking itself, your feet took off and left your brain to trail behind.

The minute you got over the threshold of his home, your thoughts left your body just as quick as your coat did.

Bucky’s hands snake up your sides, covering every inch of you until you forget what it’s like to live a day without his touch on you. His intoxicating way of making you believe that life before him was nothing worth living.

“I’ve missed you.” He huffs, nose burrowing in the side of your neck.

A mission had taken him to Guyana, seeing him gone for weeks. You found out he was leaving when he sent you a “for-your-eyes-only” picture from a seat at the back of the Quinjet.

The last to know, but the first to come running.

You discarded those memories at the same time he rid you of your shirt. You let yourself be consumed with the his scent, the way he felt, the way he sounded.

“I missed you too, Buck.”

He growled in appreciation, hearing the words made him feel better about his dashing off without a second thought. If you could forgive him, he could forgive himself.

You ran your hands under his shirt, prying it off him so you could get closer to his heated skin. You wanted to envelop yourself in him, wrap him around you in a hopes that maybe he’d become your home.

Nobody ever told you not to build on unstable foundations.

His hands found your ass, kneading roughly at the skin and pulling you even closer. You hadn’t even made it past his kitchen and you were starting to think you wouldn’t.

He pulled you to the kitchen counter, pressing your back to it and moving his lips to your own. The hunger in his kiss told you he wanted something, he had missed you and you were the first thing he wanted when he got back.

All Bucky could think about was how bad he wanted something warm and wet sheathed around his cock.

He pulled at the band of your leggings, rolling them down your legs and letting you shimmy out of them the rest of the way. Your hands snaked into his hair, tugging on the strands to elicit those moans from the depths of his chest.

You swallowed them with every kiss, longing for more as you rolled your core against the hardening in his sweatpants. He was quick to slip out of them, discarding them with the rest of your clothes. Mind quickly focusing back on one thing.

“You’re gonna let me fuck this tight little pussy?”

His lips were so close to your ear, his voice so raw, you could’ve come right there on the spot. This is what you longed for, the feeling of having him so close to your body that you weren’t sure where his skin started and yours ended.

“Please, I need you.”

And you felt that deep inside you. You felt it past him tearing the sides of your panties. You felt it past him nibbling on your ear as he told you all the ways he’d wreck you. You felt it deeper than that.

You felt it when you laid alone in bed after a long day. You felt it when the only other sound in your home was the hum of the refrigerator. You felt it when something went wrong and he was the first one you wanted to tell.

But what did he feel?

If you asked him, he felt the heat of your pussy against his right hand as he slotted his fingers between your legs. He felt the plush of your skin, soft and pliable under his fingers. He felt an overwhelming need to be within you, right now.

Bucky turned your body in an instant, pressing your front against the counter top. His hand sat between your shoulders, moving you down until your chest laid flat against the granite top.

This was okay, you wanted this and you wanted him. Maybe if you rubbed against him enough, if you took him nicely, he’d take you back to his room right after and you’d spend a night.

You paid no attention to the distance he kept. You didn’t think about the reason he seldom fucked you in the bedroom. It was easier to walk you out after if he’d fucked you 3 meters from the front door.

You felt him rubbing the head of his cock against your folds, coating him with your wetness and inviting him in. He was this close, he was real and he was holding you like maybe you meant something to him.

His other hand slid down the center of your back, trailing along your spin and coming to rest on your ass. Your moans intertwined more than your fingers ever would, the moment he sunk into you.

Your body’s natural reaction was to clamp down around him, hugging him in place to let yourself adjust. Why would your body never get used to the feeling of him? What was it trying to defend?

You relaxed your muscles, allowed him to move, allowed him to take what he wanted and not think twice. He ate up that invitation, snapping his hips into you within and instant and sending you crashing into the counter.

The feeling of the blunt edge against your stomach was less than ideal, but it reminded you of where you were. You were in his home, under him, within his hands. You’d made it this far.

You shouldn’t think so much, your pleasure tried to dispel your thoughts as much as possible. It was working, soon the only thought you could conjure up was nothing more than his name. Nice and easy, rolls of the tongue.

You felt his chest press against your back as he lent over you, lips nipping at the taught skin of your shoulder blade. He kept you in place, hips still steadily rutting into you with ever breath that was forced out of his chest.

“You feel so good around me, take me so well.”

Your mouth opened before you could think, you’d well and truly lost all ability to control what was happening.

“I’m yours, Bucky.”

There was no awkward reaction, the comment barely registered within him. All he could hear was the blood pumping around his ears as he drove into you again. 

Metal fingers found their way to your clit, rubbing profusely and moving your arousal around. Your pleasure spiked, your core body temperature reaching undefeated heights, you were a fever about to break.

You lifted your head, turning it so you could feel his breath against you. You wanted every aspect of him, there wasn’t a part of him that you didn’t want to experience.

His lips haphazardly found your jaw, messy kisses pressed along it with a mixture of grunts in there too. Less than ideal, but you’d take what you could.

You felt the coil heating, winding it’s way around until it met boiling point. You clamped down around him, handing shooting back to grip his arm. You bared down, an incoherent scream leaving your lips when it all hit you at once.

White light flashed in front of your eyes, leaving you a heap on the kitchen counter for him to clean up later. You lay there whilst he got his own, still plowing his hips into you.

Your body was too tired for much else, laying quietly as his hips slowed and he stuttered a few breaths. Stalling completely as you felt a warmth erupt within you. He stayed inside you for a moment, before withdrawing slowly and leaving a trail of himself on your skin.

A mark he’d never claim.

You were still collecting yourself when you heard him shuffling behind you, sweatpants going up and over taught thighs. That was your queue too.

You found your clothes, leaving your ruined panties on the counter for him to do with what he pleases. There was tension in the air, waiting to be broken by someone. As usual, it’d have to be you.

“Well, I’m glad your home.” You brought your hand to your face, suddenly feeling smaller.

“Yeah, me too.” He coughed, bringing his shirt over his head. “I’m looking forward to my own bed, bet you are too.”

A simple comment but it stung none the less. And here came the feeling, crawling in your own skin as you’re forced back to where you know you belong. Even if you didn’t want to acknowledge it.

“Sure am, I guess I’ll see you again soon.”

“Mhmm, I’ll let you know.” And he was already at that front door.

The front door, to you looked like a starting gate. You had your blinders on and you only wanted to see one thing. But you always made that forced bolt, gate slamming shut behind you.

You gave him a kind smile, his lips pressing to your cheek. They didn’t feel as warm as they once had.

As you descended down the stairs, you threw a look back over your shoulder at the wall you’d just been behind.

In hindsight, things appeared awful different to what they obviously were.


End file.
